Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become highly capable communication devices in recent years. In addition to the wide array of processing capabilities, such as word processing, mobile computing devices also typically include wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile email access, web browsing, and content reception (e.g., video and radio). An increased number and type of services and information associated with mobile phones can be overwhelming and needs proper management. Sometimes a user of a telephone is not able to quickly or efficiently understand or retain the large volume of information received while using a mobile phone. For example, a person that is driving during a phone call might find it difficult to remember or take notes of follow-up action items, like adding an event to a calendar. When the opportunity arises, the person must manually enter the information into the mobile phone or computing device for later use or reference. Such inefficiencies can often lead to errors as remembering details of times and locations can be difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need to more efficiently assist the user with processing of information.